the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jungle Book (2016 film)/Credits
Full credits for The Jungle Book (2016). Logos Opening DISNEY Presents The Jungle Book Closing Directed by JON FAVREAU Screenplay by JUSTIN MARKS Based on the books by RUDYARD KIPLING Produced by JON FAVREAU, p.g.a. BRIGHAM TAYLOR, p.g.a. Executive Producers PETER TOBYANSEN MOLLY ALLEN KAREN GILCHRIST Director of Photography BILL POPE, ASC Production Designer CHRISTOPHER GLASS Film Editor MARK LIVOLSI, ACE Costume Designer LAURA JEAN SHANNON Music by JOHN DEBNEY Visual Effects Supervisor ROBERT LEGATO, ASC Visual Effects Supervisor ADAM VALDEZ Visual Effects Producer JOYCE COX Animation Supervisor ANDREW R. JONES Casting by SARAH HALLEY FINN, CSA Bill Murray Ben Kingsley Idris Elba Lupita Nyong'o Scarlett Johansson Giancarlo Esposito with Christopher Walken and Neel Sethi A FAIRVIEW ENTERTAINMENT Production A JON FAVREAU Film Crawl Art Unit Production Managers DAVID M. BERNSTEIN DAVID H. VENGHAUS, JR. First Assistant Director DAVID H. VENGHAUS, JR. Second Assistant Director GREGORY PAWLIK, JR. Co-Producer JOYCE COX Co-Producer JOHN BARTNICKI Cast Visual Effects Visual Effects by MPC Additional Supervision Lead Digital Artists HOLLY ALDERSLEY MIGUEL ANGEL PEREZ TEJERINA PAUL ARION GABRIEL ARNOLD JONATHAN ATTENBOROUGH JAMES AUSTIN TIM BAIER TERENCE BANNON JULES BODENSTEIN LUCA BONATTI MICHA BOSTROM DIONYSIS BOULOUTZAS BENJAMIN BRATT SIMON BRITNELL ROSS BURGESS JENNIFER BURKE JULIAN BURT MARCO CARBONI HUBERT CHAN PAUL CHUNG STEFANO CIERI OLI CLARKE SANTI COLOMO GEOFFREY COPPIN JEAN-NICOLAS COSTA AMANDA DAGUE HASLINA DASLEY GILES DAVIES JULIO DEL RIO HERNANDEZ RAMESH EDUPALLI STEFANO FARCI ALEXANDER FERNANDES KREMENA GANEVA CHRISTOPHER GOOCH JOHN GROTELUESCHEN DANNY GUERTSEN NICOLAS GUIRAUD KIRSTIN HALL JASON HALVERSON POLA HAREESH ED HAWKINS JAMES HOOD SUZANNE JANDU OLIVIER JEZEQUEL OWEN JONES IGOR JOVANOVIC BALAJI KP LOUIS LAFLAMME-FILLION YOUEN LECLERC SAMEER MALIK VIVEK MEHTA SANKARLAL MG JONATHAN MOULIN THOMAS MUELLER KIRAN NAIDU RUDRESH NAIK KEDAR NATH FABIAN NOWAK RUI PADINHA RAJITCHANDER PATNAIK JOE PAVLO ANDREW PHILLIPS HOWARD PROTHEROE ANDRES PUENTE LUDOVIC RAMISANDRAINA MIGUEL RIVEIRO ROGER RODRIGUEZ ANDREA ROSA CARLOS ROSAS ANJUM SAKHARKAR NICO SANGHRAJKA ARNAB SANYAL NICK SARGENT TARKAN SARIM JEREMY SAWYER FEDERICO SCARBINI DAVID SCHNEIDER SALVADOR SIMO HIMANSHU SRIVASTAVA MIREK SUCHOMEL JON VAN HOEY SMITH BHANU VARMA SREEJITH VENUGOPALAN SAGAR WAKANKAR ROBIN WALSH CHANTELLE WILLIAMS JUNG YOON CHOI Digital Artists YEMI ADELEKAN OLIVER ADRANGHI GI AE CHOI MOHAMMAD AKRAM FIRDOUS ALAM CARLO ALBERTO BAGLIOLID DANIEL ALEJO MICHELE ALESSI GERGANA ALEXANDROVA JOHAN ALFORT PAUL AMIRAS ANUJ ANAND MAGNUS ANDERSSON MIQUEL ANGEL COROMINAS PLA CHRISTOPHER ANTHONY ALPHY ANTO JANE APTHORP SARAH ARDUINI DAVID ARMITAGE ADAM ARNOT MOHAMMED ASEEM KHAN JOLAN AUZEBY SHAIK AZAM ED BABB VIKAS BABLESHWAR GIRIBABU BADI RUTH BAILEY ADAM BAILEY DIMITAR BAKALOV MANJUSHA BALACHANDRAN SRIKAR BALAKRISHNAN MADHU BANDLA SUBHASHIS BANIK THOMAS BANULS PHILIP BARNARD HAYDEN BARNETT CEDRIC BATTUDE REMY BAY THOMAS BECKER WILLIAM BELL STEPHEN BENNETT SAM BERRY GIANLUIGI BEVILACQUA NUNZIO BITETTI PETER BLACKBURN DANIEL BLACKER MARTIN BLUNDEN FRANCESC BOLLO PARDO KISHORE BOLOOR SRIKANTH BOMMI SUDEEPTO BOSE ATHENA BOURIKA KATREENA BOWELL JAMES BOWN MARK BRAITHWAITE DEVIN BREESE BAILEY BRENT JASON BROWN HELEN BROWNELL RORY BRYANS KORINNE CAMMARANO FRANCESC CAMOS STEFANO CARTA ALBERTO CASU FILIPE CERQUEIRA RAVIRAJU CHALLA ANOOP CHANDRAN SOLENE CHAN-LAM CLEMENT CHAUDAT MARLENE CHAZOT ADAM CHESHIRE SANDRA CHOCHOLSKA NABEEL CHOLA ADRIANO CIRULLI AMANDINE CLAUDE CLAUDIO CLEMENTE RICCARDO COCCIA SARAH COLLIER JOSH COOPER STEPHANIE COOPER MARIA CORCHO TOM COSTER ADRIEN CRESPON CHRISTIAN CUNNINGHAM MARC CZERWIEC BHARGAVA D REJILESH D ALOK D OGALE JIE DA OLIVER DALE VIVIANE DALL’AGNOL GOPINATH DAMODARAN TOBIAS DANBO GILBERT DAWSON-KESSON ABHIJIT DE JOSE DE JUAN STEFANIA DE SANTIS CHEMA DEL FRESNO LEONARDO DELL’AGLI VALENTIN DELY GULIZ DEMIRAY GIANLUCA DENTICI STEVEN DENYER ANURAG DESHMUKH ETIENNE DEVILLE KUNAL DHIMAN SILVIA DI FELICE FRANCESCO DI LUISI VALERIO DI NAPOLI ARNA DIEGO VLADIMIR DOBREV NACHO DOCTOR GONZALEZ MATTEO DOGLIOTTI OLIVER DOLPHIN GIOVANNI DOSSENA BRENT DROOG ADRIEN DUPONT MEHANATHAN-D DURAISAMY ANTHONY DURAND MRINAL DUTTA ANDREA DUTTI BALAJI ELANGOVAN STEFAN ERENHAUS SOHRAB ESFEHANI JOHN F. PRIETO FERNANDO FALERO ANDY FEERY FATHIMA FEMINO SVEIN FERKINGSTAD EDWARD FERRYSIENANDA JEAN FIDELE IRAGUHA DAMIR FILIPOVIC CHARLIE FILMBERG MARTIN FISCHER JED FISHER ANDREW FLETCHER ROCHELLE FLYNN MICHAEL FORD KARIM FRADIN MOBY FRANCIS JULIA FRIEDL CLAUDIA FUGAZZOTTO BORJA FUSTE PREETHAM G PRABHU G VIJAY G SELVAM JADE GACHET MICHAEL GALBRAITH GRAHAM GALLAGHER ALVARO GARCIA CHRISTINE GATCHALIAN OLE GEIR EIDSHEIM ABHISHEK GHORUI JUSTUS GIEFRAITIS GABRIEL GIROUX-VEILLEUX ALESSANDRO GOBBETTI AGATHA GOMES IGOR GONZALEZ VELAR DAVID GOOD GIAN-LUIGI GRANIERI EDUARD GRIGORYAN DANIEL GRIGSBY MARIO GROSU DIEGO GUERRERO MELANIE GUERREIRO ALEX GURI ABDEL HALIM GARESS KAROLINA HARDINGER SURESH HARI JAKE HARRELL MICHAEL HARRISON PATRICK HECHT ALBERTO HERNANDEZ JAMES HICKEY JESSE HILDRETH SAMANTHA HISCOCK LINUS HOLM VLAD HOLST MICHAEL HONISCH ALEKSANDAR HORAK SIDDU HOSAPETI JULIAN HOWARD GREG HOWE-DAVIES DAFINA HRISTOVA MILENA HRISTOVA ROBIN HUFFER CHRISTOPHER HURTT REYWEL HYLAND MARCO IANNACOONE DAVID INCE ALEXANDER ISAKSSON VIKRAM JAVAJI BENJAMIN JEAN SATHISH JOHNEY GARY JONES JIJO JOSEPH ANDREW JOSEPH ALEKSANDAR JOVANOVIC GUILLAUME JULIEN GNANAPRAKASH K NALINI KALLAM LAVANVENKATA KANTHETI ANURAG KAPIL DANIEL KEMEYS JAMES KENNY TIMOTHY KENYON PETAR KERANOV GAEL KERCHENBAUM SEBASTIEN KERN MANDY KING SHUEN WONG KRISTOF KIRALY GABOR KISS STEFANOS KITTAKIS STEFAN KLAUSS TOMAS KLOUCEK PAULINE KOH VENKATESH KONGATHI GOPI KRISHNAN EVA KRISTJANS BEN KROLICK CHRISTINE KRUMPHOLZ ZYGIMANTAS KUCAS KARUPPASAMY KUMAR MADHAV KUMAR AVINASH KUMAR NAVEEN KUMAR AKEPATI SANTOSH KUMAR K ASHOK KUMAR KODAVALI SANTOSH KUMAR RAPETI MANOJ KUNDER EMMA KURRAN DOBROMILA KUTNAK NANA KWASI GYAWU JULIEN LABUSSIERE FREDRIK LARSSON MARK LASZLO SEBASTIAN LAUER MAXIME LAURENT MARION LAURIN ED LAVIN LOIC LE GOFF THOMAS LEMOINE GUILLAUME LENOEL JOSEPH LEWIS HUGO LEYGNAC KITTY LIN SANDRA LIN TED LISTER FRASER LITTLEJOHN CARLO LOFFREDO GABRIEL LOPEZ BRET LU LUCY LUONG FRANCESCO LUPO SARATH MADHAVAN VISHAL MAHAJAN MELODY MAHONEY SHAHID MALIK PAVAN MALLAIAH STEPHANE MANGIN MURALI MANI SAMUEL MANISCALCO GIANMICHELE MARIANI TSVETOMIR MARINOV GIAN MARIO ORTU XAVIER MARTIN RUDY MASSAR REHIN MATHEW JAVAD MATOORIAN-POUR YOSUKE MATSUNO LEE MATTHEWS BERANGER MAURICE LAURENT MAYNARD ALAN MCCABE OLIVER MCCLUSKY LEON MCCORMICK CHRIS MCKENNA ALASDAIR MCNEILL RAJESH MD QUENTIN MEDDA RAMAKRISHNA MEDI MARC MENNEGLIER LEONARD MERCIER MARK MICHAELS DJORDJE MILASINOVIC JONATHAN MILLER SANTOSH MISHRA MARTIN MOCH VARDHANA MOGERI ASHLEY MOHABIR MANDY MOK DAMIANO MOLTISANTI STEPHEN MOLYNEAUX SILVIA MONTES BENOIT MORANNE MIRKO MORCIANO RYAN MORGAN RAMESHBABU MORKONDA SETHURAMAN OURANIA MOURTA DHANAMJAYA MUDDIKUPPAM ANDREW MULLIGAN RICARDO MUSCH MONICA MUZZOLINI BABURAJAN MV VIJAYLAKSHMI N AVAIS NAJAR APPALARAJU NALI SHUVAYU NANDI SUBBA NARASAIAH ORIOL NAVARRO MARIJUS NEVERDAUSKIS NICHOLAS NG DUC NGUYEN CARLOS NIETO LOPEZ GANECHANDRA NINGTHOUJAM CHUANG NIU ROSS NORCROSS ROBIN NORDENSTEIN ABDELKADER NOUAR JEAN-BAPTISTE NOYAU SHANOJ NP STEVEN O’CONNOR CENAY OEKMAN BART OLEJNICZAK CONOR O’MEARA JESSICA OTT MATTHEW OVENS GIRISH P PRANEETH P RAMANI P SRIRAM P. SIVAKUMAR PADALA GIUSEPPE PAGNOZZI NETAJI PAILA BHAVESH PANDEY SOMESHWAR PANDEY SURESH PANDI BIKAS PANIGRAHI PIYUSH-P PAREEK RAVI PAREEK JASPER PARKER TRENFIELD JOSH PARKS SOKRATIS PARSANOS BALASUBRAMANI PARTHASARATHY LUCIA PASCALI AMY PASKOW SANDEEP PATIL GIRISH PATIL ARUN PAUL XAVIER PUNEETH PB GINA PENTASSUGLIA LUCIA PERALTA CAPELASTEGUI VALENTIN PETROV MIKAEL PETTERSEN JACEK PILARSKI JORGE PIMENTEL TOM PINON FRANCESCO PINTO SANDRA PINTO AVINASH PODDAR AVISHEK PODDER CHRISTOPHER POTTER JACK POWELL SYLVESTER PRABHU A FILIPPO PRETI TIM PRUCE KUBA PRUSZKOWSKI RUPESH R CHOGALE YANN RABAUD BENJAMIN RADCLIFFE YORAN RADECKER VIPIN RAJ IMMANUEL RAJAN ANSHUMAN RAJAN MANOJ RAJAN BALAJI RAJENDRAN RAHUL RAJU SRINIVASA RAJU T ROKAS RAKAUSKAS VIDYA RAMAN KARTHIK RAMASAMY SATHEESH RANGASAMY NAGESHWAR RAO AATUR RAVANI YOGARAJ RAVI MAHESH RAVILLA FLORENT RAZAFIMANDIMBY BALAJI REDDY B PATRICK REDMOND JONATHAN REILLY GUILLAUME REINER LESLIE RENAUD LAURENT REYNAUD MAXIME RICHARD MANUEL RICO FREIRE FONZO ROMANO MIDHUN RS MIGUEL RUIZ CRAIG RUTHERFORD DESIREE RYDEN SARGURUNATHAN S TOMMI SAARISTORANTA ALESSANDRO SABBIONI HIMANSHU SAHOO RAMAKRISHNA SAHU SCOTT SANDERSON IGNACIO SANTAMARIA SRIBALAJI SANTHARAM VICTOR SANZ SERGANE SARIANI ANIRUDDHA SATAM QUENTIN SAUVINET INGO SCHACHNER YOANN SCHMID ERIK SCHNEIDER JAMIE SCHUMACHER SEBASTIAN SCHUTT MANIVANNAN SEKAR ANISSA SENOUSSI-NICASTRO MOHAMED SHABIR N KHALID SHAFIQUE JAINESH SHAH SAMEER SHAH FIAZ SHAIK SAURABH SHENAI DAVIDE SIBILA DAVID SINGER TRILOK SINGH RANJEET SINGH RAHUL SINHA FELIX SLINGER-THOMPSON JOSEPH SMITH CAMERON SMITHER VALERIE SOLLIE SREEJIT SREEDHARAN VARUN SREEKANTH AARON STEWART ROSALIND STRATTON VISHNU SUKUMARAN ELWALEED SULIMAN OLIVER SUMMA HEIDI SUNDBERG RICHARD SURRIDGE MELINA SYDNEY PADAU KRISZTIAN SZEIBOLD PIOTR SZUTER PAVAN TALLURI MAHMOOD TARIQ INGA TEDER SRIDHAR TELAPROLU MORAN TENNENBAUM AMAR THAPA GEETA THAPAR ALAIN THAY IGNACIO THOMAS VLADIMIR TKACHENKO MATHILDE TOLLEC DENNIS TOUFEXIS DELPHINE TOULLET ANDREA TOZZO MARK TREMBLE JAMIE TREMELLING OLIVER TROTMAN DENNIS TSOI FELIX TURESSON AUDRIUS URBONAVICIUS ARDA UYSAL KAMALAKKANNAN VAIRAKKANNU ELENA VALLVERDU PAGES JELLE VAN DE WEGHE ALONSO VARELA VIPIN VARMA VILLE-MATTI VASAMA SIMONE VASSALLO ANANDAN VASUDEVAN JAN VAVRUSA ROHAN VAZ DANIEL VELIKOV DAMODARAN VENKATESAN ERICA VIGILANTE MICHAEL VIGOUROUX DIVYA VIJAY VINESH VIJAYAN RUBEN VILLORIA LUCA VITALI STEPHANIE WAGNER MATHIEU WALSH DAVID WELSTEAD-WOOD BERNARD WICKSTEAD MICHAEL WILDE WINEETH WILSON CHRISTOPHER WILSON TOM WOLSTENHOLME MIKE WOODHEAD ELAINE WU CHRISTIAN WUNSCH SHEEN YAP KWOK YEUNG ADRIEN ZEPPIERI Production Production Managers SIOBHAN BENTLEY CARLOS CIUDAD RICHARD DYSON BEN HARRISON DANNY HUERTA LAURA JAVALOYES ADITYA KADAM STEPHANIE KARIM ABHISHEK KEMKAR KIRAN KUMAR ALLISON MURPHY TIM POUNDS-CORNISH PRITHVIJIT SARKAR EVE THOMAS JITHENDRAN THOTTUPURATH Production Coordinators CHRIS BELSON ZAIRA BRILHANTE FRANCESCA FRAZZI EMMA CARTER RAKESH KALI SHELDON CASTELINO BRAJESH KUMAR SIAN DAVIES ERIN LANGFORD OLIVIA EVELYN LEE MAHER HANNAH GAMBLE TUSHAR MANOLKAR GEORGE KOLYRAS CATHERINE MARTIN KATIE LEE MURRAY JOHN MEYERS JOSE MARIA DE LA PUENTE AGA NETER SURENDRA NATH WILLIAM NEWIS YASHODA PAI PAUL O’HARA INGRID PONS BARNEO SADE OKUNADE LAUREN PURDY MICHELLE SMITH BRYAN RYAN SANCHIT SOI ISA SCHELLENBERGER AMY TONG LILA TAHRI NADIA VOLDOINA BRIONY WARREN ALYSIA WILDMAN PAUL WONG ANNA WILSON Production Assistants RACHEL BIANCULLI ALEX HAIGH GIRISH KAKADE VIDYADHARA KAREDLA CHARLIE NORTH EUNICE TAYLOR SARA TRZUPEK ALBERT VILARDAGA Editors JOSEPH HART GREEN JAMES MANN RUSSELL PAWSON SIMON SCOTT MARK S. WRIGHT Heads Of Department RAVI BANSAL LEAH BEEVERS BEN BROWN ADAM DAVIS GREG FISHER MARCO GENOVESI ROB HOPPER SIMON JONES DOUG LARMOUR DAVID MAYHEW REBECCA MELANDER PRASHANT NAIR TOM REED HANNES RICKLEFS AMIT SHARMA CHRIS UYEDE Studio Team Production Support SIDDHARTH BHAGWAT CLARE DAVIES JAMES EGAN JASMINE FLOOD LOUIS GALLAGHER LOUISE HEGEDUS SIAN JUDGE ELAYARAJA KRISHNAN SIMON REEVES MATT ROCK SALLY SPENCER SOPHIE TRAINOR JONNY VALE CALLUM WOOD Software Research & Development R&D Leads STEPHANE BERTOUT BARISH CHANDRAN WILL HALL DOUG HAMMOND TONY MICILOTT MARCO ROMEO ROBERT TOVELL KAI WOLTER Software Developers WIETSE ABE GALDER APRAIZ JARED AUTY LUCY BAILEY PETER BARNES CLAIR BELLENS MARLENE CHAZOT JEREN CHEN RUBEN DIAZ HERNANDEZ FRANCISCO GOCHEZ PATRIK HADORN SARAH INVERNIZZI CALLUM JAMES JOE LEVESON SANJEEV LUTHRA TOM MELSON JOJAN MOITHEEN DORA MOROLLI ADRIANO MURACA SACHIN NARENDRA RICHARD PICKLER NICK POPE ALEXANDER SCHWANK DAWID SKRODZKI THOMAS STEVENSON JOZEF VAN EENBERGEN Technology Technology Team YOGESH BALGURI BIBU BINOY THOMAS BUCKINGHAM ROBIN DE LILLO GURINDER DHUDWAR JOHN FRITH NICK HALL KARSTEN HECKER SHERIN JACOB RAJESH KARUMATHIL WILLIAM MALLETT SIMON MILLER RATHEESH PANINJAYATH MICHAEL PARSONS VIKRAM PRASHANTH CARLY RUSSELL-SWAIN MPC LA Unit Production SHELLEY ANDAGAN RACHEL DE JONG MORENIKE DOSU-ROTHERHAM ARAM PAPARIAN ZACH ROSENBLATT SARAH VINSON Digital Artists DAVID BREAUX BAILEY BRENT SARAH COSMI DALE DRUMMING KARL FORNANDER ANASTASIOS GIONIS JOANNA GOSLICKA BETSEY HALL NICOLE HERR ROB HOUSE CHRISTOPHER D. LINDSAY JORDAN LIPSTOCK BERNARD LIZON JOHN MEIER MEG MORRIS STEPHEN MUNOZ TIM QUARRY BRAD SICK Systems Support RON REBENSDORF Visual Effects and Animation by WETA DIGITAL LIMITED Animation Supervisors • Leads NINO KRISTOFFER C. ANICETO JAMIE BEARD ALEXANDER BURT MATTHEW RIORDAN CHRISTIAN RIVERS DENNIS YOO Animators • Animation TDs • Massive JON ALLITT MIKE ASLIN SVEN AßMUß DERRICK AUYOUNG SAM BAKER EMIL BIDIUC HANS G. BREKKE BLAIR BURKE ANDREW BUTTERFIELD ANDREW CALDER BILL CAMPBELL LUDOVIC CHAILLOLEAU JAMES YUHSIU CHEN MIKE CLARK RYAN CRONIN TOM DEL CAMPO KATE FORREST CARLOS FRAIHA PETER KASIM JOSEPH KIM TOM KLOC SIDNEY KOMBO-K PRASHANT KOSHY MAKOTO KOYAMA JERRY KUNG TODD LABONTE CARMELO LEGGIERO RANDY LINK MERLIN BELA WASSILIJ MAERT ANTHONY MCINDOE THOMAS MEADE BENJAMIN MULOT LUKAS NIKLAUS SATHYAN PANNEERSELVAM FABIANO PETRONI PAUL RAMSDEN MAHAMADOU SAKO KRZYSZTOF SZCZEPANSKI DAN TAYLOR GEOFF TOBIN GREGORY N. WILTON Comp And Lighting Leads MATTHEW ADAMS BALAZS KISS JEAN MATTHEWS SAKI MITCHELL BEN MORGAN DANA PETERS MAX STUMMER STEPHEN UNTERFRANZ Lighting TDs HAMISH BELL SIRIUS BUISSON JONG JIN CHOI TAMIR SAMMY DIAB MATTHEW HICKS CALEB HOLLAND CHANGEUI IM NATHAN JOHNSON MIAE KANG MANFRED KRAEMER VICTOR MINGZHI LAM MATTHEW LUMB DONALD MCCORQUODALE ROSS MCWHANNELL GAGAN MEHTA BRENDAN NAYLOR FILIPPO PAGANONI JOHN PAPAFOTIOU LOUIS-DANIEL POULIN FRASER ROBERTSON JAYSON SIMPSON ANDREW SMYTH WAYNE TRAUDT DAN WADE JOE WILKIE JOYCE YOUNG MOHAND ZENNADI Compositing NATHAN ABBOT CHARLIE A. K. ARMSTRONG JOERG BRUEMMER JULIAN BRYANT JOSH CANALINI PAUL CONWAY TOMMASO CORONA JASON CUTLER YASMINE SCOTT EL-GHAMRAWY ARMANDO VELAZQUEZ FRANCO GEOFFREY HADFIELD OLIVER HEINRICH MATT HOLLAND JONNA ISOTALUS MARK J. JULIEN ANNABELLE KENT JULIEN LEVEUGLE REBECCA MANNING JAMES MCPHERSON ALFRED MÜRRLE SAM NORMAN ALEX G. ORTOLL FRANCISCO PALOMARES JESSE PARKHILL DIEGO RIESTRA EVA SNYDER TIM STERN SÖREN VOLZ FX Supervisors and Leads GERARDO AGUILERA DAVID CAEIRO CEBRIAN JOHNATHAN M. NIXON ALEX NOWOTNY FX TDs • Simulation JEAN-MARIE AUBRY RYAN BOWDEN LUCIE CASALE YANN MOALIC ROBERT J. RIDDELL NIALL RYAN ANYA SCARPA COREY D. WAKELIN-MCDONALD XIAO XIAN Production MAXIMILIAN GUY MCNAIR MACEWAN JONATHAN BAKER DANIELLE BANEHAM JENNIFER DOCHERTY CHRISTOPHER EGDEN SARAH GARVEN MIA HIPPY COURTNEY HOOPER SOPHIE INGRAM ROBERT MCDOUGALL KATE E. MILLS ELEANOR MORRIS DREW NIELSEN MERRIN RUCK ANNE P. TAUNGA SARAH WILSON Motion Capture • Motion Editing TERESA BARSALI ANDRÉ CASTELÃO LINDSAY GEORGE ISAAC HAMON DÁNIEL KERESZTES JADE LORIER TONY NORMAN PAVEL OČOVAJ LUISMA LAVIN PEREDO VERNESSA COOK SAKEY ADAM SMITH ROD LEWIS SMITH ETEUATI TEMA JESUS RUIZ TORRES FAYE WALKINGTON Models MARK EDWARD ALLEN MARCO BARBATI KURT BUTLER DJORDJE CAKOVAN CEDRIC ENRIQUEZ CANLAS JUNG MIN CHANG GAK GYU CHOI ANDREI COVAL NATHAN FARQUHAR NICHOLAS GAUL MARK HAENGA LAURENT HERVEIC CAJUN HYLTON RUTH-ANNE LOVERIDGE RON E. J. MILLER CLAYTON OSMUS RICHARD RAIMBAULT SAM SHARPLIN PHIL VAN DER REYDEN FABRICE VISSEROT GWYNETH WALTON Shaders • Textures DAVID ABBOTT ANTOINE BOUTHORS MICHAEL CURTIS GUILLAUME FRANCOIS DMITRI KRASNOKUTSKI SWEEKIM LAI FABIO LEPORELLI DOUGLAS MCHALE HERNAN MELZI PHILIP MEYER BEN NIGHTINGALE NA SONG VIKI YUNJEONG YEO Layout RYAN ARCUS JAMES J. BELL DEREK BRADY BRADLEY JOHN CHEYANA WILKINSON GARRETT N. WINTERS Environments JAMES ALDOUS HELEN BLAKE PETER BUJDOSO PAUL HARRIS NGOC HENG RACHEL E. HERBERT AMBER DAWN KELL SUN JIN LEE ALASTAIR MAHER CHRISTOPHER A. J. PITT KRISTINA RUSSO GLEN SHARAH JAMES SHAW JEAN-BAPTISTE VERDIER TERESA L. WINTERS Creatures • Virtual Art Department JULIAN BUTLER GLEN CHRISTIE JONATHAN DYSART TIM HAWKER JOHN HOMER LEO HUTSON CHAY DESMOND JOHANSSON GIOS JOHNSTON KEVIN KELM CARLOS LIN OLEG MAGRISSO CHRISTOPH DANIEL MEYER JENS SCHWARZ ERIC TANG TIM TERAMOTO MATTHIAS ZELLER Camera EAMON SAMUEL DUNCAN AFIF HEUKESHOVEN IBRAHIM S. Z. MAGDY BRIAN MCMILLIN MATT MUELLER WOLFGANG NIEDERMEIER MARC SMITH ALBRECHT STEINMETZ Paint • Roto JOHNNY CHAN TIM CHENG KERSTIN HEROLD SIMON QUACH CORNELIA TAN JOSHUA H. WOOD Virtual Production by DIGITAL DOMAIN VAD Artists ANTHONY RAMIREZ BRANDON BENNITT BRYAN WALTER FARIS HERMIZ JAMES SWEENY JESUS MUNOZ GIOVANNI MENDOZA MICHAEL KAHN-ROSE STEVEN HENSLEY LAB Artists AJ GILLESPIE ALFONSO ALPUERTO CHAD SCHOONOVER ED DAWSON JACOB PATRICK JOSHUA CORDES JOSE “NACHO” PEREZ-LAORG KATE O’DONNELL PUNN WIANTRAKOON LES MAJOR NATE SMITH RUEL SMITH ALEJANDRO CASTRO ANDREW ROSE BEN SHUPE MARVIN ROJAS ROY SATO ZAC CAVALIERO MOCAP Artists/Stage Technicians JONATHAN BERRY JENNIFER ANAYA MATTHEW VALVERDE SARAH-JANE WELCOMER DAVID MCMAHON Real Time Visualization and Development provided by Photon and Digital Domain Additional 3D Services by Gener8 Digital Media Services Visualization by MPC PREVIS Previsualization Supervisor DUANE FLOCH Previs Artists MARK AUSTIN SIMON HALPERN STEVE JIN ALEX MOON BOOLA ROBELLO VICTORIA LIVINGSTONE CONNER TRACY PETER WU Visualization by THE THIRD FLOOR, INC. Visual Development by MAGNOPUS LLC Visualization by TANGERINE APPS LLC Post Production SONY POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Culver City, CA Songs Recorded by VINCE CARO RICCARDO DAMIAN MIKE DORSEY JENS JUNGKURTH MISHA KACHKACHISHVILI MARK RONSON Songs Recorded at CHALICE RECORDING STUDIO, LOS ANGELES, CA DIAMOND MINE RECORDING CO, LONG ISLAND CITY, NY ESPLANADE STUDIOS, NEW ORLEANS, LA ELECTRIC LADY, NEW YORK, NY MUSIC SHED STUDIOS, NEW ORLEANS, LA ZELIG STUDIOS, LONDON UK Music “The Bare Necessities” Written by Terry Gilkyson Produced by Tracey Freeman Performed by Bill Murray & Neel Sethi “I Wan’na Be Like You (2016)” Music and Lyrics by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Additional New Lyrics by Richard M. Sherman Produced by Tracey Freeman Performed by Christopher Walken “Trust In Me” Written by Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Produced by Mark Ronson Mixed by Tom Elmhirst Performed by Scarlett Johansson “The Bare Necessities” Written by Terry Gilkyson Produced by Sarah Morrow Performed by DR. JOHN and The Nite Trippers Soundtrack Available on The Producers Wish to Thank Walt Disney Animation Studios Pixar Animation Studios Mark Andrews, Brian Larson, Katherine Sarafian Paul Reynolds, Tamara Reynolds, Elizabeth Chassie, Jaimie Councilor Michael Rooney John Lewis and the Los Angeles Zoo Saffery Champness Produced with the support of the British Film Commission and the UK Government’s Film Tax Relief The filmmakers acknowledge the assistance of the New Zealand Government’s Screen Production Grant Filmed in Downtown Los Angeles Copyright ©2016 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Category:Credits Category:The Jungle Book (franchise) Category:The Jungle Book films